


Who am I ?

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for fffc 15.2. =  prompt: changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I ?

„Hey, what's wrong?“  
Zeke dropped down onto the wooden bank beside Casey.  
„Suffering at the aftermath of the party last night? Got it that wild?“

Casey threw a killing glance at him and huffed.  
„I'm so sick of it,“ he said.

„I see. Delilah?“

He shrugged.  
„Just everything. The party was the horror. It is as if I don't belong anywhere. Before Marybeth I was the class-geek. Now they call me a hero … but nothing has changed. My dad thinks I'm a freak, my girl-friend just uses me like a decoration. And I feel even more alone as before. Can't wait to leave this hellhole of town behind me.“

„You can't run far enough, Case, it won't change anything at all. Not before you are ready to find out who you actually are. You don't need to please everybody. Don't be the good, complaint boy who always follows the rules. And for sure you should not play Delilah's lap-dog.“

Casey smirked.  
„So what do you think am I? A pathetic loser?”

Zeke smiled, his hazelnut-brown eyes warm but serious.  
„You are the smartest guy I know. Honest. Caring.

A brilliant photographer. Because you are able to see behind the surface.

Funny as hell. You can turn into a drama-queen sometimes … but even this is ... “  
He chuckled slightly.  
“... charming.

I trust you, more than anyone else. I would entrust my life to you, without thinking about it.“

Zeke paused for a moment, suddenly unsure if he should continue. It was difficult to talk about his feelings … his deepest feelings, so deep that it almost scared him. But he wanted Casey to know. He would leave Herrington soon enough after graduation and he would never look back. Then it would be too late.

„I already did! This night with Mary Beth. It was like a horror-show. Until I took notice of you. Never did before. We shared classes, a lab-table and I barely knew more about you than your name. I never bullied you like the others because you just didn't exist for me.

But this time I looked at you and there was something determined in your eyes. I knew all I had to do was to follow you and everything would come to a good end. No, you weren't the sparkling hero Delilah tells everyone about, you were desperate, scared, confused, like all of us. But no way that you would have given up. You were fighting for just everyone, for your parents who didn't even believe you. For Gabe and the others jocks who were bulling you day-in day-out. For the whole world … though no one had ever been ready to fight for you.“

Zeke searched for eye contact, these deep blue eyes, wide open, solemn but curious now and it felt as if he could drown in them.

„You want to know what you are for me,“ he asked, his voice soft and throaty.  
„You are the boy I fall in love with in the moment when everything seemed to be lost. You gave me a reason to move on ... you still do. You are the one I could share me life with.“

Then he couldn't hold back any longer, he pulled him into his arms to kissed him. A long overdue kiss. And after recovering from his surprise Casey realized that his world would never be the same again.  



End file.
